Who happens kid?
by Lindsaymalfoyblake
Summary: The story resumes from the scene in the bar at the end of the two season where Hank faced erin because it did not seem to him passive behavior containing all the familiar stuff. enjoy it


It's a bit early to drink," Voight said to her

"I had a nightmare," she replied, avoiding her gaze

"Yes ... we all had it. Come on, I'll have you a coffee while we're going to the district," he continued

"You know Hank I thought a lot ... I'm nothing but a bearer of trouble ... I grew up in trouble and I guess I can not keep it away and who's near me does the expense all the people I want to do well Always a bad end ... so do not ... "

"Stop being so hard with yourself"

"I've already talked to my mom"

"And what did you decide"

"We thought it would be very positive for Erin if you leave her a little more space so she can figure out what's best for her," she talked with falsity

"Let's go," she ordered, shaking her head, "I tried to talk to you as a friend, but now I'm talking to you as head go down that stool and let's work"

"You can ask Platt why I'm not in the district I have permission for today" I make a bunny sign to bring me another beer I turn to him

"I ask you an Erin question how many options I have for you to leave and let you drink that beer"

"Well thinking I would not say no chance you leave but no one you can prevent me from drinking this beer are older" he looks at me closing his eyes in two cracks

"Come on. Now," he said in a pensive voice, a tone that I had not heard from me for at least two to three years seems like a century ago

"No you are nobody to order me, my daddy else," I do not even see him coming in, but I'm sure he feels, and here's the moment Hank Voight has reached the break point and his hand has reached my face "Way. Now"

"Hank what the fuck are you doing?" I said, taking a hand on my cheek

"I did not think I was getting your hands worse than I thought," he said bunny

"You have two options or come with me as an adult person or I drag you like a little girl in memory of the old days do not you?" I look at him pissing and I turn to grab the bottle but he grabs me by the shoulders and stands up "in the car now" I look into his eyes and I know I can not win it this battle and I obey

Pov's voight

"Listen closely to her again and I swear that you will not stay in Chicago for a long time," I warn

"You would have liked to keep away from me, but wonder why today is not coming to you but to me"

"I warned you" and with this I left

Pov's Erin

"You know that slap was really professional, sergeant"

"You like that beer at 9:30 in the morning"

"Did you have to go over there for my apartment where we are going?"

"Did you really think you'd stay at your house?"

"No," I snorted and I saw him grinning

"I can not believe it," I said suddenly

"What exactly"

"The fact that in front of you all you got me slap me is 25 years old I'm an adult"

"Obviously," he said sarcastically, I looked up to heaven

"And then anyway it would not have been if you were the first time I warned you"

"You mean if I obeyed you" arrows

"You like a good little girl"

"Fanculo" I hissed with my eyes closed

"As?"

"Nothing loses" and continued grinning not humorously but pissed black just like when I was 16-17 years old

"I feel like I'm going back in time right now," he said, turning to the window to not comment

* 17.30 afternoon *

I leave my room with a gym bag going to the door when I hear you call

"Where are you going?"

"In my gym can I be a papal or are I in punishment?" I said sarcastically

"You're in punishment," he said seriously

"What can not you do for the love of heaven"

"I can do what I want"

"We agree that I am in punishment as the children have to keep fit to do this job I need the gym"

"You can go but I'll warn you do not make any other deviations I know I'll throw them a killer look and go out

Antonio arrived in the gym and started the sack that started to punch me with all the strength for a quarter of an hour when I hear my shoulders scream from the ring

"Who wants to meet?" She is definitely more trained than me but I do not care

"I'm coming" Antonio throws me a confused look but I ride I take the pimps and jump on the ring and the sound of the dong start I get a punch right I do not hurt I do not react I'm just hit me the merit of all the blood on my hands For the corpse in that tomb is all my fault and that Yates whore's son all the anger builds up my blood to the brain and it's where I start to get fists against that girl who unfortunately got there I go on for some time until He asks me to stop and start thinking again I take my glove and give them my hand

"It was a nice meeting" she nods shaking my hand I go on doing so doing various exercises

"By accident you are pissed off with someone" I look up and see Antonio

"Yes more than somebody actually but for now I do not want to talk to anyone"

"You know it's normal to have it with the world after a loss"

"Do you think I'm not with the world alone with me, though?"

"It's not your fault," I do not answer and start running on the treadmill

"What happened to Voight?"

"Nothing new"

"Why did he call me by telling me to warn him if you did not go to the gym?"

"Because he's a maniac of control or why he might want to see me I do not know I'm not in his head"

"You are pissed with him and you are lying to me I read it in your face" I stop and look at him

"Sincerely your business is not in agreement" and with this I put my headphones on and I go to the weight room all those who are so good to give advice but have ever wondered if I want their advice I can understand from Hank just does not do anything else Treating me like a daughter since I was 12 years old still acting as if I had twelve gods when he pulled that slap I would have killed him not to mention that he put me in punishment then what would it mean if I want to go out I can not ? And how long? And then why dick I should follow his orders when I was living with him but now I have my own apartment! Smile and put down the weight looked at the clock are the 20:30 what I play that will now have to complain for the time I've been here I go to have a shower and come home ... God I called it home d 'Agreement that has been for many years but I can not start so otherwise he will win ... I'm pathetic.

Arrival at 21:15 I open the house and go to the kitchen to drink a bit then I go to climb the stairs but I see him sitting on the armchair

"I train you a lot"

"Well when I'm stressed you happen ... I knew that you also took a baby-sitter, was you afraid I was lying to you that I did not go there?" I wonder vitrea

"That's not how I just wanted to know if you were fine"

"I'm divinely"

"What happened in the ring?"

"Then you see that you used it as babysitter anyway"

"You did not move, but you just got in there," I lean against the chimney in front of him

"I was studying her scheme," he did not look into his eyes as I said

"Little girl promised me that you would always have told me everything"

"It's been a long time ago" I get the rumor as I speak

"Time does not change a fuck you know it"

"It's my fault Hank" I go to a solitary tear "if she did not know me she would still be alive in health and happy but I took it all off, the chance to fall in love, a family, a future, everything" they add other tears he He gets up and embraces my forehead on his shoulder and starts to sobbing after a couple of minutes I can calm down and we sit back sitting on the armchair I on the armchair of the armchair

"Girl is not your fault if Yates was a killer she was you before you met him was a prostitute he did it to buy the drug would die for a bastard dose or because of some collision on the roads you gave him a better life soon got you But better "

"You do not know that for sure we only know that thanks to the work I have procured it is dead"

"You are right but want to know what else we know for sure that you saw something good in you and you trust that you work sober is not strong in the shadow of yourself Erin" those words had the same effect as a train in Racing invested

"Okay? No one says it's easy but you little have never had an easy life can you overcome everything ok?" I yearn

"I did not hear any girl"

"All right," then a sarcastic smile

"You should stop calling me little girl, you know I'm telling you a lifetime," I said, rising.

"It will never happen," he said, pushing everything from a slap on my seat

"Ahi, what have I done now?"

"You made it anyway late," I shook my head

"Ah Hank I'm sorry about this morning I did not mean you were not my dad anymore was just anger because ... eh ... here I am ... Hank you for me you are a father you know it right?" I was embarrassed at the most I am not from these speeches

"Of course I knew I did not really need your permission" I nod and start climbing the stairs to go up

"Erin?" I turn to him and approach me sitting down next to him

"Tell me"

"Why did you go to your mother and not me?" I lower my gaze and then raise it and look it in my eyes

"I needed a bar that did not warn you," I say finally

"There are dozens in Chicago"

"I did not want to cry and look weak in front of you" he looks at me but does not speak but we are watching him he looks at me looks confused or pissed or both have to say that he nevertheless always seems pissed off but as if " To slap me for the second time today "does not comment continues to look at me ...

"What does it mean that you did not want to cry before me has already happened today"

"Yes but I was a teenager now supposed to be more mature and anyway you can count on your fingers the times I cried with you I'm more than anyone but now here I did not want you to walk on the glass when you're near me But obviously I was sorry I really hate Hank "

"All right, we're affiliated," I smile at him calmly and I go away when I think of a thought

"Is not it the case of right punishment?"

"Of course it's true you can not leave unless you go to work and in the gym one day yes and one no for at least a month" I look upset grinning to my sight and gets up to go to the kitchen while I'm going to sleep


End file.
